Wild Girl In A Grimy World
by MrzDixxon
Summary: (Smut) Sex is a part of nature. I go along with nature. Marilyn Monroe


**A/N: Hello fellow readers this is a little different. One of my friends and I did a little collab fanfic smut thing. I apologize it's not really anything to do with Daryl but I had a lot of fun with it. Her favorite character on the show is Rick so here it is! This is actually my very first smut ever I hope you enjoy it, I actually really enjoyed writing it. It's different from all the other love scenes I have ever written. ;)**

Rick had his eyes set on Chelsea for awhile now. He'll never forget when he found her roaming in the woods back at the prison. She was extremely afraid and completely alone. He felt so bad for her and decided that the group could handle another. He watches every move she makes, right now she's fanning herself because of the overbearing heat. She quickly gets up and goes into the house. Rick quickly looks around and decides to follow her.

The door slams shut behind him and Chelsea quickly turns around. She puts the wet paper towel on the back of her neck and stares at him. "Sorry to barge in like that, I was just wonderin' do you need any help?" He asks.

"No but thanks for asking." She chuckles a little. He smiles a small smirk wishing he would of just barged in and kissed her. All that is going through his mind is how bad he wants to push her against the wall and fuck her until she can't walk for a week. He scratches his head nervously.

"Well...uh I should get goin' maybe check up on Carl." He turns away starting to walk back toward the door.

"Rick is there anything else you came here for?" He lets out a sigh and turns back around facing her. This time she's leaning against the counter all sexy like, sort of jutting out her hip. That's when he figures out that she wants what he wants...

Her eyes are like a fire burning into his. He quickly turns back locking the door so no one can get in or out. After that he makes his way over to where she is standing. She bites her lip and throws the damp paper towel into the sink. "Is there somethin' you think I came here to do?" He finally asks her.

"Figured it would of been me," She gives him a wink. "Don't play stupid Rick Grimes I see your eyes always on me." He chuckles nervously but she's not wrong. His eyes are even skimming her body now. Then his eyes go back to hers as he pulls his brown t-shirt over his head and quickly presses his lips hard against hers. His kisses are wet, sloppy, and rough just the way Chelsea liked it. She bites his lip and slowly pulls away from him.

"Yeah, that's it." He cocks his head and pulls her shirt over her head. Then she shoves him back against the island in the kitchen. Her hands quickly going to his belt and then the button and zipper on his pants. She quickly pulls his pants and boxers down gasping at his fully swollen cock. Without hesitation she takes his full length in her mouth. "Fuck..." He groans quickly sliding his hand in her hair. He thrust his waist forward pushing deeper into her throat. She can tell he's almost at his limit so she quickly pulls away from him and wipes her mouth. She gets up and he pulls her in pushing her underwear and jeans down.

"I've really wanted this a long time." She huffs unclasping her bra. He pushes that off as well and starts kissing her neck. His hand squeezes her ass as her juices crawl down her thighs begging for his entry. "Ughn, I want you..." She moans and that sets him on fire.

"Take your pants all the way off." He demands and she steps out of them, kicking them across the floor. He places his hands on her hips pulling her in closer. "You sure about this baby?"

"As sure as I'll ever be." He jumps up on the island in the middle of the kitchen pushing everything off. Chelsea grabs his jeans and throws them across the room. She crawls up on the island as well and kisses him. He quickly pins her to the counter and spreads her legs. He licks his lips and dunks his head down, tongue plunging into her wet lips. Her taste just makes him harder then he already is. His dick is throbbing now as he playfully strokes his tongue on her clitoris. Her hips jut up, "Rick..." She moans pushing her hand in his hair as she fucks his face. His beard tickles against her thighs making her moan and laugh a little at the same time. "Shit!" She screams as she comes and he laps up all her sweet juices. He groans and thrust his ready throbbing cock deep in her tight slit.

"Don't let me hurt you." He says kissing her and grinding his waist deep into her.

"I don't think you'd ever-" She wraps her legs around him. "Fuck, harder!" She groans. So he pulls out and smacks into her harder. She digs her nails into his shoulders and clinches around his cock hard coming around him.

"Ughhn!" He yells out releasing his sticky seed inside of her. Sweat runs down his faces as he rolls off of her.

"We should do that more often." Chelsea says. Rick chuckles rolling over and planting a kiss lightly on her lips.


End file.
